


'Twas the night before Christmas

by MarmOTeen



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmOTeen/pseuds/MarmOTeen
Summary: Just some Christmassy family fluff with the Bates. Set in the same universe as my previous fic "Into your darkest hour", so Anna and John have two adopted children, named Peter and Sophia.
Relationships: Anna Bates/John Bates





	'Twas the night before Christmas

“ _'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;_

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;_

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds;_

_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;_

_And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_

_Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap,_

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

_I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter.”_

***

-Mummy, mummy, can we hang our stockings now?!

Four little feet came running down the stairs in the Bates’s private lodgings in the Grantham Arms. Peter and Sophia tumbled into the kitchen where Anna was finishing to wash the breakfast dishes. Four little hands grabbed her skirts, and she turned around to them, smiling:

\- So, mummy, can we? repeated Peter. If we don’t hang our stockings, Santa Claus won’t bring us presents!

\- Me want pwesents! whined Sophia.

Having celebrated her third birthday only a week before, she had already had her fair share of presents, but apparently that didn’t hinder her to ask for more.

\- Alright, alright, said Anna. Did you brush your teeth?

\- Yes mummy! answered six-years-old Peter.

\- Did you make your bed and put your pyjama under your pillow?

\- I did, mummy! yelled Sophia.

\- Then I think we can hand the stockings, accepted Anna, taking both the children by their hand and leading them to the fireplace, next to which stood their Christmas tree.

She handed out a large and beautifully decorated stocking to each of her children, and they looked very serious as they hanged it on the mantel piece. Anna heard the door open and close, and a new smile lit her face as her husband came in, back from seeing some clients off from the inn. The children ran to him and Sophia threw herself in her father’s arms. He picked her up and settled her on his hip, and ruffled his son’s hair with his free hand.

\- What are you up to, children?

\- We’ve hung our stockings! exclaimed Peter.

\- We get pwesents from ‘Taclaus, added Sophia.

\- I bet you will, smiled John.

He planted a kiss on his daughter’s cheek and put her back down. Anna came to nestle into her husband’s arms, and he kissed her cheek too.

\- Looks like they’re a tad excited, chuckled John.

\- Well, they’re children on Christmas Eve… I’d be worried if they weren’t, smirked Anna.

***

“ _Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow,_

_Gave a lustre of midday to objects below,_

_When what to my wondering eyes did appear,_

_But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny rein-deer,_

_With a little old driver so lively and quick,_

_I knew in a moment he must be St. Nick.”_

***

Later that morning, the Bates family had left the inn in the care of Arthur, their employee, and had gone for a walk in the surrounding countryside. The day was cold but clear and sunny. Anna and John were walking holding arms, while the children ran around.

\- Mummy, daddy, asked Peter, when is it going to snow? There’s always snow at Christmas!

\- Always in the stories, but not always in real life I’m afraid… answered John.

The boy looked disappointed.

\- But, added Anna, maybe if we’re lucky, it will snow tonight… It’s cold enough, for sure.

\- Oh I hope it does! I like snow, said Peter.

\- I like it too. It reminds me of some happy memories*…said Anna, looking sideways to John.

John answered with an understanding smile. As they walked on, they heard crackling noises in the woods, and John gestured to the children to stop moving and put a finger on his mouth to shush them. He put a hand on each child’s shoulder, and whispered to them:

\- Be quiet. I think there’s an animal out there. If we’re lucky and very silent, maybe we’ll see it.

And indeed, after a few seconds’ wait, and some more wood crackling, a large deer appeared on the path, about thirty yards from them. The children stood hypnotized by the beautiful beast, who nonchalantly turned its head towards them, looked at them, then crossed the path and went its way into the forest.

\- Oh Lord, he was beautiful, don’t you think, children? asked Anna.

Sophia’s eyes had grown almost larger than her face. She looked at her mother in wonder and asked:

\- Santa’s reindeer?

Anna and John looked at each other and laughed. They looked back to their son and John asked:

\- What do you think lad? Could it be one of Santa’s reindeers?

The boy looked thoughtful and answered seriously:

\- I don’t think so. Santa Claus lives in the North Pole, not in Yorkshire!

\- Ah, but you forget that his reindeers can fly!

\- Anyway, if he is, he should hurry back home or he will be late for take-off, concluded Anna.

***

“ _More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_

_And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:_

_"Now,_ _Dasher_ _! now,_ _Dancer_ _! now_ _Prancer_ _and_ _Vixen_ _!_

_On,_ _Comet_ _! on,_ _Cupid_ _! on,_ _Donner_ _and_ _Blitzen_ _!_

_To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!_

_Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"_

_As leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_

_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky;_

_So up to the housetop the coursers they flew_

_With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too”_

\- So, is everyone ready? asked John, while putting on his bowler hat.

Anna was fretting over the two children, adjusting hats, scarves and gloves.

\- I think we are, she said when she was satisfied.

\- Now, remember, Peter, Sophia, Lady Mary has invited us for Christmas tea, and I want you to be on your best behaviour. No fighting, no whining, and always say “Please”, and “Thank you”. Alright?

\- Yes daddy, chanted the two children.

\- Good boy, good girl, said their father, pinching their cheeks. Let’s go then!

Fifteen minutes later, the Bates family was entering the Abbey’s servants’ Hall.

\- Anna! Mr Bates! How nice to see you, beamed Mrs Hughes.

Mr Carson had come back too for the occasion. Mrs Hughes and Thomas had planned a Christmas dinner in the servants’ Hall, but before that, the Bates had received an invitation to the drawing-room with their children. As they crossed the Great Hall, the two children stopped in front of the gigantic Christmas tree. Since his first encounter with it, when he had been with John and Anna for only two days, Peter had been enamoured with it*. Sophia had been too young at that time to remember it, but now she looked at it, gaping, with twinkles in her eyes.

\- Come on children, we don’t want to keep His Lordship waiting! called John.

When the Crawley family had greeted their former-servants-turned-friends, the children were invited to sit in front of the puppet theatre that Mr Branson had brought down from the nursery. Sophia and Peter joined Master George, Miss Sybbie and Miss Marigold, and formed a jolly audience, along with their mothers, to enjoy the Christmas puppet show Mr Branson and Mr Talbot performed for them. The young and the less young laughed and clapped while helping themselves to a bowl of candy and chocolate. When the show was over, and John and Anna had chatted a little while with Lord Grantham and Lady Mary, the Bates family bid their goodbye and went back down to the servants’ Hall. The Carsons, Thomas Barrow, Ms Baxter and his now fiancé Mr Molesley were joined by Andy, Daisy, Mr Mason and Mrs Patmore around the large table. The Bates family completed the merry reunion and it gave them all a feeling of the “good old days”. Peter shared Christmas crackers with each and every other person around the table, and entertained Thomas with some lively conversation, while Sophia had settled on Mr Carson’s lap and innocently turned the once stiff ex-butler into some kind of dotty grandfather. Night had fallen for several hours when the Bates finally made their way back home.

***

“ _And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof_

_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._

_As I drew in my head, and was turning around,_

_Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound._

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;_

_A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,_

_And he looked like a pedler just opening his pack._

_His eyes—how they twinkled! his dimples, how merry!_

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!”_

***

Eyes were flickering and the children were yawning when Anna and John decided that it was due bedtime for this Christmas Eve. When Peter and Sophie were tucked into bed, John sat on the edge of Sophia’s bed to tell the traditional bedtime story.

\- So, how about tonight, I told you a very special story?

\- Yes daddy! yelled Sophia with heartfelt enthusiasm.

\- What special story? asked Peter, curious.

\- The story of the day, or rather the night when I met Santa Claus, said John with a mysterious face.

\- Daddy know ‘Taclaus? asked Sophia in awe.

\- Daddy you’re joking! exclaimed Peter.

\- I’m dead serious, my darlings. And if you’re good kids, I’ll tell you the story.

\- Tell daddy, tell!!

Sophia was beside herself with excitement. Anna stuck her head by the door and smiled:

\- What’s all that noise about? I thought it was story time? she asked, looking pointedly at John.

\- Daddy’s saying he met Santa Claus! said Peter doubtful. Has he?

\- Has he indeed? laughed Anna. Well I guess you’ll have to listen to the story.

Anna came into the room, adjusted her children’s blankets and sat on Peter’s bed, looking at John with an interested look.

\- I want to hear that story too.

John laughed softly and he started:

\- “Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house,

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hope that Saint Nicholas soon would be there.”

The children didn’t move an eyelash through the whole time John was telling the well-known poem, by memory, to Anna’s amazement. Tears of joy and happiness sprang to her eyes as she contemplated the peaceful scene of the children concentrated on their father’s words. There had been days, a few years back, when she had thought that life was no more worth living*, but now she felt so completely happy, she thought her heart would burst with love. She smiled at the wonder on her children’s faces when John came to the end of the poem and said, imitating Santa Claus’s voice:

\- “Happy Christmas to all, and to all, a good night!”

***

“ _His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_

_And the beard on his chin was as white as the snow;_

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_

_And the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath;_

_He had a broad face and a little round belly_

_That shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly._

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_

_And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;_

_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head_

_Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread”_

***

Anna and John were quietly enjoying a late night cup of tea, and had luckily not yet filled the children’s stockings, when they heard little feet coming down the stairs. Peter’s little head showed through the sitting-room’s door. John got up and asked:

\- Peter lad, what are you doing up? It’s bed time!

\- But dad! We have forgotten to leave cookies and a glass of milk for Santa Claus!

\- ‘Taclaus want cookie! added Sophia, toddling behind her brother.

\- Oh Lord and you’re up too, sighed John.

Anna got up too and gestured to the children to follow her to the kitchen.

\- Come there, children.

In the kitchen, she laid three cookies on a plate, and filled a glass with milk. She handed the glass to Peter, and the plate to Sophia, and smiled:

\- There, go and put them by the Christmas tree. And be careful!

The kids ceremoniously laid their gifts to Santa Claus at the foot of the tree, and when they were satisfied, John ushered them back to bed.

\- Now come on children. Really time for bed!

\- Yes daddy!

After a last goodnight kiss, Peter and Sophia were finally settled to sleep. Back into the sitting-room, Anna yawned:

\- Maybe we should follow them to bed. It’s been a full day…

\- That it has been, agreed John.

After they had arranged the presents in the stockings, or on the floor below them for the bigger ones, Anna chuckled:

\- Do you think we’ve overdone it?

\- No, I don’t, smiled John. One day we’ll wake up and they’ll be all grown up. So I say there’s nothing bad in spoiling them a bit while they’re little. It makes them happy, and it makes us happy. What’s wrong with that?

\- You’re right. They’ve grown so much already… It feels like yesterday we visited them in Ripon’s hospital*.

She sighed as she remembered the past three years.

\- Have I told you lately, she went on, how happy I am we made this decision, and how much I love them?

John came closer and took Anna into a tight embrace:

\- I love them too, so very much. As much as I love you my darling.

Anna looked up to him with shining eyes.

\- I love you too, she whispered, a second before their lips met.

\- Shall we go to bed?

\- Yes, let’s.

As John went around the room to close every curtain, he noticed:

\- Oh look, it’s starting to snow. Peter will be delighted.

\- The perfect final touch for a very Happy Christmas, smiled Anna.

***

“ _He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

_And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,_

_And laying his finger aside of his nose,_

_And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;_

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

_But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight—_

_“_ _Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!””_


End file.
